A two-piece golf ball has been widely been used by a lot of golfers, e.g. amateur golfers and professional golfers, because of its long flying distance and excellent flying performance. However, its hit feeling is hard in comparison with a conventional thread-wound golf ball and thus this is an area for improvement.
Heretofore, much effort has been made in order to make hit feeling of the two-piece golf ball soft, that is, to make hit feeling similar to that of a thread-wound golf ball. For example, the cover of the golf ball has been softened or the core has been softened.
However, it is hard to say that a hit feeling which is similar to that of a thread-wound golf ball can be obtained by means of conventional techniques. Further, there is also the drawback that the two-piece golf ball is hard to stop using a short iron in comparison with the thread-wound golf ball.